Un día con mi mejor amiga
by Kibo no hana
Summary: En mitad de la guerra contra Cronos, a Thalia y Annabeth les dejan pasar un día libre, como personas normales y haciendo cosas normales.


**Los personajes de esta y de todos mis historias sobre el mundo de Percy, son de Rick Riordan no míos. **

**UN DÍA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA**

Me reí.

Íbamos subiendo por la Sexta Avenida, charlando, mientras paseábamos tranquilamente en dirección a Macy's.

Era un frio día de invierno en Nueva York y los delicados copos de nieve caían sobre nosotras sin cesar, chocando contra nuestros abrigos. Las calles estaban a rebosar de gente comprando regalos de Navidad de última hora. Las luces, ahora apagadas, estaban por todas partes dándole un aspecto navideño a la ciudad.

-…y entonces le di tal susto que se cayó del Pegaso.

Le di un ligero toque en el hombre y la sonreí maliciosamente.

-¡Qué mala eres!

-¡No soy mala!-me contradijo.

Arqueé una ceja y la mire.

- Bueno igual un poco-admitió ella por fin-pero solo un poquito…

-Sí, si lo que tú digas.

Seguimos caminando por las ajetreadas calles neoyorquinas un rato más. Todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando estaba escuchando a Thalia a medias. Miraba la imponente ciudad con adoración, como siempre.

No podía evitarlo, por muchas veces que viera NY, jamás podría dejar de observarla: adoro NY. Me encantan los luminosos edificios y los esbeltos rascacielos, aunque yo los haría mejor, la modernidad que envuelve la ciudad me atrae como un imán, y la perfecta colocación de cada edificio me fascina. A parte de la arquitectura lo que me atrae de la ciudad es su evolución. Una pequeña ciudad que con el tiempo ha ido creciendo y desarrollándose hasta ser una de las principales ciudades del mundo. NY iba a ser una ciudad que duraría muchas décadas y que iba a ser recordada por cientos de años.

Por fin Thalia se debió de dar cuenta de que la estaba medio ignorando y se enojó

-¡Annabeth!- gritó.

Yo pegué un salto sorprendida.

-¿Siii?- le pregunté mientras le ponía la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-¿Podrías decirme que acabo de decir?

-Eeeh… ¿No?

Resopló indignada

-Con lo que me ha costado convencerla de que me deje venir y tú vas y me ignoras.

Eso era cierto. Thalia era la lugarteniente de Artemisa y tenía sus responsabilidades. Además estábamos en guerra contra Cronos. Debía asistir a todas las cacerías y entrenaba más que el resto de cazadoras. Convencer a la diosa había sido casi un milagro o como ella lo había llamado "un regalo adelantado de Navidad". Y ahí estaba yo, ignorando a mi mejor amiga en su único día libre.

-Perdón, perdón. Sé que no debería ignorarte pero… ¡no puedo resistirme a esta ciudad! ¡Mira su arquitectura! Esos edificios son tan extremadamente altos que parecen rasgar el cielo, y esos bancos…

-A veces eras tan… tú.

Las dos nos reímos y seguimos andando.

El gran cartel rojo de Macy's se veía a distancia que era grande, pero de cerca era enorme. Al ser Navidad, la entrada estaba adornada con luces y tiras de colores que le daba más color al ambiente.

Nos sacudimos la nieve y entraron por las puertas correderas al interior. La decoración navideña era aún más evidente que en el exterior (que ya es decir). Grandes aros de X te recorrían al pasar por los pasillos y un gran cartel te daba la bienvenida a cada sección. Bolas y guirnaldas rojas y verdes decoraban la tienda.

Decidimos ir directos a la parte de ropa femenina sin pararnos en el reto de lugares. Lo bueno de ir a un centro comercial entre semana y por la mañana es que no estaba a rebosar de gente. Como suelen decir "A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda".

En cuanto llegamos nos pusimos a ojear. Yo cogí un par de camisetas y una bufanda que me pareció preciosa. Thalia estaba descartando una sudadera que ponía…bueno, cosas no educativas. En vez de eso eligió una cazadora negra. Recogimos nuestras prendas y nos dirigimos a los probadores.

Podríamos habernos metido ambas a la vez en los probadores pero no teníamos prisa y decidimos meternos por turnos. Thalia se metió en el probador y yo me quedé esperando fuera. Unos segundos después ya estaba fuera con su cazadora negra fuera.

-¿Qué te parece?

-No te voy a engañar. Estás espectacular.

La cazadora se ceñía a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas y dándole un toque sexy-rebelde.

-Bien pues te toca.

-Entré en el probador y dejé el bolso a un lado. Me quité la camiseta y elegí que prenda ponerme. Me decanté por un jersey a rayas azul y blanco. Me lo puse y antes de salir me mire al espejo.-_A él le encantara, le encanta el azul_- cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando me sorprendí -_¿Qué me importa a mí lo que piense _él? –una cosa que había aprendido era a ignorar lo que decían de mí, porque si los hacia caso iba a terminar mal.

La verdad es que mis sentimientos hacia Percy estaban hechos un lio. Él era un pesado, irritante e impulsivo pero también era dulce, leal, agradable y, en verdad, increíblemente guapo. Esto último no lo confesaría ni aunque me torturasen.

-¿Annabeth sigues ahí dentro o te han secuestrado?

-¡Ya voy!

Aún con mi lio mental descorrí la cortina y me planté ante Thalia.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Wow.

Después de eso desvió la mirada y reprendió una sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

Me miré. No había nada raro en mi atuendo y la verdad es que me quedaba muy bien.- ¿Qué pasa?- repetí.

-Nada-dijo apresuradamente.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo y ya empecé a enojarme. Odio no saber lo que pasa.

-Thalia Grace o me cuentas que estás pensando o…

-Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así. Solo pensé que, bueno, a Percy le va a encantar.

No me lo podía creer: habíamos tenido el mismo pensamiento. Sin poder evitarlo me puse roja como un tomate.

-Ah bueno entonces no es nada grave…

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?- me preguntó directamente.

Thalia siempre yendo al grano, sin rodeos.

-No sé a qué te refieres-le contesté con una calma fingida.

-Oh por favor ¡es evidente que te gusta! ¡Y tú le gustas a él! ¡La verdad es que no os entiendo!

-Eres una cazadora, no deberías decir que no a amar y todo eso.

- Una cosa significa que yo no quiera amar a otras personas y otra cosa es que no pueda interesarme por amor de mi mejor amiga.

-Como tantas veces te he dicho ¡NO ME GUSTA Y YO NO LE GUSTO A ÉL!

Siendo sincera sí que he oído rumores sobre que Percy está enamorado de mí, y a mí me gusta el pero… son solo rumores, estúpidos rumores.

-¡Sí que te gusta, admítelo!

-¡No, no me gusta!

- ¡Sois ambos idiotas! ¡No os dais cuenta de que os gustáis mutuamente, sois los únicos que no se enteran!

-¡Cállate!

Entré de nuevo en el probador y me quité el jersey. Miré la otra camiseta que había elegido y me pareció horrible, así que volví a ponerme mi ropa pero con la bufanda. Esta era gris y blanca, de textura suave y cálida, que hacia resaltar mis grandes ojos grises. A sabiendas de lo que iba a decir salí otra vez.

-Ni una palabra.

Ella se partió de risa. Sabía que la bufanda también le iba a encantar.

-Jo tía es que parece que lo escoges a propósito –se lo pensó un momento y dijo-¿lo haces?

-¡No, claro que no!

Mi grado de vergüenza era inimaginable así que decidí hacer la mejor opción: huir. Cogí mis prendas y salí del probador, no corriendo pero casi. Más que dejar la camiseta que no quería lo lance y seguí andando. Iba intentando esquivar a la gente que pasaba sin mucho éxito.

-¡Perdón! ¡Disculpe!

-¡Eh! ¡Tenga cuidado!- me decían.

Thalia iba detrás de mí, intentando seguirme el ritmo, cosa casi imposible, y disculpándose con la gente que yo arrollaba.

-¡Annabeth, espera! ¡Ya paro, ya paro!

Llegué a la caja y puse la ropa encima, Thalia hizo lo mismo. Recuperamos el aire de mientras nos cobraba.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa?

-Nada.

-Oh, ¡Estas completamente enamorada de Percy! ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces por qué has salido corriendo y te has puesto roja?

-Será el frio.

-¡Santa Hera, Annabeth! ¡Estás más enamorada de lo que yo pensaba!

-Creo que deberías ir a un hospital, estás empezando a tener alucinaciones

La cajera muy educadamente no dijo nada, pero nos dirigió una mirad divertida.

-Son 59, 99$ en total ¿se lo cobro por separado?

-Si, por favor.

Salimos de allí mientras Thalia seguía diciendo a voz de grito- ¡Estás enamorada, estás enamorada!

Oí reír a un par de chicas detrás nuestro y le susurré, bueno más bien le ordené a Thalia que se callara.

-Por favor ¡CA-LLA-TE! ¡La gente nos está mirando!

- ¡Qué más da!

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?

-¡Admítelo!

-¡Jamás!

-Como quieras, pero a mí no me engañas.

-Vamos a comer que empiezo a tener hambre.

-OK

Nos dirigimos a la zona de restaurantes y nos sentamos en los grandes bancos. Me alegré de que dejáramos el tema de Percy aparcado por el momento. Pedimos una pizza para las dos y comimos tranquilamente. Thalia seguía contándome anécdotas de las cazadoras y yo le contaba a ella algunas de las aventuras de sesos de algas y yo. Mientras le contaba nuestros viajes me di cuenta de que prácticamente todos les había hecho con Percy.

Salimos de Macy's. Pasado un rato, nos dirigimos hacia el Starbucks que había un par de manzanas más allá. Si nos preguntan porque nos dirigíamos a ese concretamente le diríamos que porque sí, y esa persona se lo tragarían verdad íbamos allí porque conocíamos a la camarera de otras veces.

-¿De dónde viene lo de sesos de algas?

-¿No es evidente?

-Pues no

Thalia siempre me sorprendía. Sabia las cosas más enrevesadas pero no las más simples.

-Simplemente le llamo sesos de alga porque es hijo del dios del mar.

-¿Tan evidente? ¿No hay historia?

-No, no la hay.

Thalia pareció decepcionarse por un momento pero en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de Starbucks se le olvidó completamente.

El interior era pequeño y acogedor. Baldosas de colores tierra recorrían el suelo y una gran barra se situaba en frente de la entrada. Entramos al interior y nos sentamos en dos taburetes blancos que estaban libres. Yo pedí un chocolate caliente y Thalia un café con leche. Nos acomodamos y hablamos, y hablamos, hasta bien entrada la tarde.

-Sabes, al final la tarde no ha ido tan mal

-Yo creo que ha estado bien

-Bueno, sin contar el pequeño detalle de tu actuación infantil antes.

-¿Actuación infantil?

-¿Por qué no quieres admitir que te gusta Percy?

-Y ya empezamos otra vez, no me gusta.

-Yo solo te digo que hay otras que si le gustan.

Me removí inquieta en mi asiento. Sabía que había otras chicas a las que les gustaba Percy pero, la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran me pudo.

-¿Quiénes?

Thalia se rio.

-Si dices que no te gusta, ¿qué te importa?

-Simplemente me gustaría saber a qué chicas les gusta mi mejor amigo.

-¿Mejor amigo? ¿Y entonces que soy yo?

-Mi mejor amiga

La contemplé esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Hay una: una pelirroja que creo que le va a pedir salir.

-¿Rachel?

-Sí, esa misma.

_¿Desde cuándo estaba Rachel colada por Percy? Apenas se conocen ¿no? ¿O sí?_ una sensación extraña me invadió _¿esto son celos?_

-Cambiando de tema ya es tarde y tengo que regresar al campamento a por mis cosas ¿vamos?

-Vale, vamos.

Fuimos hacia el campamento dando un paseo. Si Nueva York de día os parece espectacular tenéis que verla en una noche navideña. Luces de mil colores diferentes bañaban las calles y decoraciones de todos los tipos y tamaños las adornaban. La nieve le daba un toque romántico que hacía que la ciudad fuera mucho más hermosa.

Pasamos por debajo de un cartel que decía "Believe" en grandes letras verdes.-_Si_- pensé- _este año voy a creer_-

Y desaparecieron entre las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York.

**Esta historia está dedicada a una amiga que cumple años el 25 de este mes. **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Besitos de búho!**

**CRIS**


End file.
